A need exists for a portable solar power supply trailer with security containment area and multiple power interfaces.
A need has existed for a power supply trailer having a trailer frame with wheels on axels and a support hitch that can be used in remote areas.
A need has existed for a power supply trailer having an enclosure on the trailer frame covering no more than 25 percent of the trailer frame for providing outlets of power to users to recharge portable electronics in the field.
A need has existed for a portable solar power supply trailer with a solar array frame disposed on and enclosure for providing portable power, using a solar array frame that covers the entire trailer frame and the enclosure and contains at least one photovoltaic cell.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.